Saviour
by Its-Keanna-Babe
Summary: Witch twins Kyle and Jazz are closer than anyone. But one is evil, and the other is purest good. Will their relationship survive when Kyle makes the ultimate mistake.. one that could cause both of them death in the Night World?
1. Chapter 1

_Jazz _

I could tell something was wrong. I didn't know how to explain it- there was just this _feeling_ inside me, a sort of maternal instinct if you like.

Only it wasn't my child I was worried about. It was my brother.

My twin, Kyle, who was always up to something. Always threatening to hurt me through the bond that connected us.

Because, you see, I (Jazz), and Kyle was witch twins. The rarest type of witches in the entire _universe._ Only with that kind of reputation come consequences, one being that there was some sort of connection between us, something that bounds us to death. Literally.

Whatever pain one of us was feeling, whether physical or mental, the other would feel it too. And as if that wasn't enough of a pain in the backside, Kyle seemed to take pleasure in fighting at every opportunity. Which, hey, was great for him, but it sucked for me.

Especially today.

I was sitting in history class, which wasn't unusual. I was focusing on the teacher (for once) and ignored the sudden sharp stabbing pain in my abdomen. I'd felt the pain so many times I barely thought about it anymore. Or what it meant.

"Oh my god!" Clarice, in the desk next to me suddenly shrieked. "You're bleeding, Jazz."

I looked down instinctively, and felt my vision go grey at what I saw.

There was a thick bleeding gash across my waist. It was pouring blood at an alarming rate. Even as I watched in terror, more cuts and damages were rippling through my entire body.

"Damn." I whispered. "_Kyle."_

Clarice was screaming now, and I gained the whole class's attention. Oh god. I had to get out of here... I couldn't let them see.

One of the rules about being a witch is that the humans never knew. Another was that when you were a witch twin, you kept your identity a god damned secret. I was close to breaking both right now.

I knew the bleeding would halt soon if I could just get to my locker... I had some herbs there that could help. But I needed to find Kyle. This was no coincidence (obviously). This was happening to me because it was happening to him, as well.

I clutched my stomach, keeping the evidence away from the curious eyes. "Sir," I managed to whisper, annoyed at the slight gargle in the back of my throat. Even as I spoke, my neck snapped to the side. Christ, Kyle, _stop_ it. Whatever you're doing.

Without even waiting for a reply, I hurried from the room- something no human could have done in my condition. As it was, it was taking its toll on me. Now I didn't have any human distractions, I could feel emotions too. He was angry- no wait, _I_ was angry now. Punching out. Getting hit...

I groaned, trying to get to my locker at a faster pace. Come on, I told myself. You can do this. I almost collapsed, but I made it. Gasping and choking, I weakly managed to get the door open. I thrust my hand in, reaching for the healing herbs that would save my (and hopefully Kyle's too) life.

I took off at top speed to the bathroom. I needed to work this spell... we could both be in serious danger. I'd heard of witch twins who'd both died down to one's stupidity. Well, not this time. Once at the sink, I took out the bag I'd hurried snatched from my locker and began manifesting my power into activating the herbs.

Once I was sure it was ready, I smeared it over my belly, my arms, my neck... any place that was harmed. I breathed in relief as I felt the skin cells reproducing rapidly, stretching over the slits in my body.

Then a wave of pure rage swept over me. Not my emotion. I hardly ever feel like that. Kyle's. I slumped forward, not able to ignore it. And just like that, I was Kyle. No wait. I was still me, somehow, but I was Kyle also.

He was fighting. _Again._ I told him not to. That idiot...for putting us both in danger like that. I knew the herbs had worked on him just as well as me because there was so sign of damage on him.

His opponent –_our_ opponent- was Jason Whiteman. He was backing away, though- some emotion on his face. Terror, confusion maybe?

I knew why. Kyle had most probably just healed before his very eyes.

Kyle was standing slightly bent, smirking. I felt an urge to slap him. What a jerk! He was lucky I got there in time.

His dark hair was sweeping over his forehead in his usual scene style, barely tousled. His eyes were narrowed as he laughed- a bright green the exact colour of fresh grass. His face, though pale, was still handsome in that way that was so NOT human. His body, lanky in comparison to my compact, was nicely muscled. Right now he was crouched in fighting position. All in all, he was beautiful. No girl could resist him- apart from ME. I knew what he was really like. What lurked beneath that exterior? I knew exactly. A darkness that was uncontrollable, bound to get us hurt again one day.

Jason's mouth was open in a big O, and he was retreating so fast that onlookers were beginning to chuckle. They hadn't seemed shocked at Kyle's recovery... wait. That was why. The whole audience were _witches. _The bad boy witches, the ones Kyle had been advised to keep away from, so naturally was found with them at all times. Jack, the red haired witch who looked so cute and innocent on the inside- but in truth, was an evil boy who would kill you as soon as look at you. Theo, the small dark haired beauty that had girls falling over him, a boy who cast spells on human girls. And finally, Drake, the richly tan sunned witch, tanned with golden eyes. He was only golden in appearance. Trust me.

All in all, there were the most terrible trio you could wish for an audience. And Jason didn't stand a chance. He could tell he was inflicting no damage on Kyle now...

I gasped, seemingly waking up in my own body again. I breathed heavily, my chest heaving. That little _idiot._ He'd risked our identities- again. He never learned. Now he was going to waltz into our room, casually asking if I was okay, not even apologising or thanking me for saving his butt- again. Not even inquiring to see if anyone knew our secret. I was sick of it. It couldn't go on.

My head woozy, I marched out of the lav with a new purpose. Ripping Kyle a new-

Anyway, as I strode past history class, I could see the whole class gawking. Well, let them stare. Probably the most entertaining thing in that stupid lesson- ever. Not that that was hard.

I finally caught up with Kyle in the canteen. As I'd foreseen, he was lounging across the seats, with his ridiculous 'casual' expression. As if it was no big deal... he also had a sharp knife beside him. Covered in blood- our blood.

I didn't even bother screaming at him, not at first. He could feel my emotions at the exact time I felt them.

He shrugged as he saw me approach, and then reached over to ruffle my hair, which he knew I hated. I hated it because it calmed me down- and calm was so not what I wanted to be right now.

"Relax, Jazz," he laughed easily. "You're fine... I'm fine... no need to get all mad at me."

He actually believed that. Just because I was short did in no way shape or form make me a pushover! How dare he patronise me?

"I think the word you're looking for is thanks, actually," I told him.

Once again, he raised his shoulders. "Nothing happened."

Now I was mad. Now I was going to scream. "Nothing happened? _Nothing _happened? Are you serious or just crazy? I was in _class_ Kyle, Y'know, that place we're meant to go? I was in history and everybody saw. _Everyone."_

For a second I felt his wash of alarm- which was quickly replaced by indifference.

Argh, was he incapable of seeing the situation? Did I have to spell it out? "Kyle, I was seen, with a huge gash through my waist. Bleeding everywhere. They watched me as more cuts came through. How do I explain that? Dad's going to flip. He said NO MORE, Kyle. Funny how you forget what that means."

Kyle smiled again. "Then don't tell him," he suggested.

He was actually serious. "It's not that simple! People are going to talk about this. We're going to have to move and we just got _settled_."

"Y'know, when you frown like that your good looks are totally spoiled?" he ignored my argument, and reached over and chucked me under the chin. "Smile."

Just because he was older than me by fifteen minutes, he felt the need to treat me like a child. I resisted the urge to bite his hand off.

"The question is," I went on as if he hadn't said anything, "Is how we are going to make sure they don't say anything?"

He tapped his fingers impatiently. "Don't be so obtuse. You know fully well that you still have those memory charms grandpa gave you last year."

I blinked back furious tears. "The memory charms? As in the last thing he gave me before he died? And you want me to waste them on you? No. I'm not helping this time. This is your mess."

He grinned mischievously at me. "But that's where you wrong, sis," he smirked. Without warning, he plunged the knife beside him deep into his arm. I gasped as the effects went through me. "It's both of our mess."

"You- you _jerk_," I hissed at him.

"I guess we have a deal." He was so ruthless. He pinched his hand until it bled, and pressed it against mine which was also bleeding. The blood tie. He was smart _and_ ruthless. Now I had to help him. It was either that or death.

"I hate you," I glared at him. For a split second, I had the pleasure of seeing his mouth turn vulnerable, tears sprout in his eyes. For all his idiocy, he really did love me. We had to. Saying I hated him was the worst thing I could do.

"I don't care," he replied levelly. Only I could have heard the tremor in his voice as he said it.

I left him standing there, scowling after me. Yeah, being a witch twin sucked. Too bad I was stuck with it forever.

Before I went home that afternoon, I checked my reflection in the mirror. No, it wasn't down to vanity. I just knew that if I was in a bad condition, I couldn't be seen. I needed to know.

My hair, lighter than Kyle's, almost blonde brown was long and thick, reaching way past my hips. My eyes were a slightly over bright green, and like cats they were sometimes yellow. My face was small, impish. I was petite, just like a pixie. Most would say startling beautiful. But everyone who saw me thought that. It wasn't me, not the inside. Good looks were just natural to a witch.

I puckered my lips, and winced as a cut I'd missed out threatened to split. I would do, though, as no human could see the minuscule slit.

I took the bag of sacred memory charms and ran off to the canteen.

"Jazz? Hey Jazz. What was up with you today?"

I didn't acknowledge them speaking, instead holding out a memory charm, knowing it would appear as a sweet to them. "Want to have a try?" I asked, annoyed at having to be alluring to my class mates. As I'd expected, they all eagerly took one. I didn't stop handing them out until everyone who was present in history had consumed one.

Then I walked away, looking down at the empty charm bag in dismay. Sure, Kyle would be out of trouble meaning I was too. But now I had nothing left of grandpa.

Oh, Kyle better of had a good reason for this.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

_Kyle_

She's mad at me. I should have known she would be. All that emotion inside her- honestly, it's a miracle she hasn't exploded or something. It's like some part of her sub consciousness keeps it hidden away so it comes out in short bursts like this.

Besides, she has no reason to be angry. It's not as if she died, is it? It was just a bit of fun. Jason deserved it.

She should be on _my_ side. Its part of her, what she's meant to be- fighting the stupid people who attack me. We're connected- it's meant to be like this.

Deep down, she knows she doesn't hate me. Knows she can't hate me. She needs to start realising that helping me is her. What she's here for.

Jason should not have angered me. I told him, time and time again, not to mess with me. That I was just as tough as my gang, Jack, Theo and Drake. I'm their _leader._ He should have guessed that I'm not human. Not some kid to be messed with. He _stabbed_ me. He was literally asking for it. I basically gave him exactly what he was after.

And what do I get for it? One mad sister, 3 mocking friends, and a mouse of a Jason.

I lay back on my bed, closing my eyes. It's because of those memory charms, isn't it? Maybe the involuntary blood tie. Either way, it's easily solved.

I turn my head to the side, knowing as I do so I'll see her scowling face on the bed opposite mine.

"Sis." When she doesn't respond, I chuck a pillow at her. It bounces of her head and still she doesn't turn to face me. "Jazz. JAZZ."

Finally, she tilts her face in my direction. Damn, she's been crying. Emotions I don't want to feel- pity and despair well up in me. I don't want her to be hurt. I don't want to be the cause of her pain...

But that's just what it wants, this stupid witch twin bond. It wants to make me weaker, make me feel stupid human feelings.

"What was it this time?" she glares.

I deliberately prevent myself from flinching. _I don't care what she thinks, I don't care what she thinks, _I chant to myself.

I shrugged, knowing it would piss her off. I smirk, knowing this was common ground, therefore comfortable. I was much more at home when I was getting her back up.

"I despise him. He's a complete imbecile."

She rolls her eyes at me, not believing one word. "I bet he questioned your authority as the guy's leader," she guesses. I narrow my eyes. She's spot on, the prat.

She nods, knowing she's scored a point. "I thought so. And you do realise we have to keep this from dad, right?"

My eyes widen in surprise. Whatever I expected from her, it wasn't this. I thought tantrums. Shouting spells. Never reasoning, not from Jazz.

Jazz goes on. "Because I refuse to move again, Y'know. This is _home_ to me, Kyle, and I won't let you ruin it for me. Is that clear?"

I should have known it wouldn't be for me. She'd never admit it, but she's just as stubborn and selfish as me in some ways. Only unlike me, she focuses that on _helping_ people, if possible. Mostly me as of late. Okay, as of ever.

I grin, suddenly leaping up and crouching by her head for a quick hug. I ruffle her hair as well, which I know she hates. I plant a kiss on her forehead before she can object, and say, "Thanks lil sis."

She frowns when I remind her she's younger, but she doesn't say anything against it. The worst of the storm is over. Jazz can never stay mad at me for long.

I race from the room, ridiculously eager to keep her in this good mood. I seem to gravitate towards her when she's feeling bad, as if I have to be the one to make it all better. I shake my head to clear it. Sometimes I scare myself at how humane I can be around her. I keep it covered well, though. I'm Kyle Storm, for crying out loud. I can't afford to have that reputation destroyed, no matter what. I control this connection. It doesn't control me. It spooks me at how hard it is to think this correct anymore, though.

All that night, Jazz and I sip chocolate and eat haribo. When it's like this, just her and me, it's easy to forget that I'll mess it up tomorrow, without a doubt. Though she'll deny it, we're close in a way no other brother and sister could be. We can be the best of friends at one point, deadly enemies at the next. Though all the way, we still love one another.

"You still mad?"

She gazes straight at me. "Err—Yes. What did you think?"

I wouldn't apologize. She knows it. "It's just grandpa. You have loads of gifts from him."

She reverts to using our connection to speak. _You just don't get it, do you?_

If she's going to use the skill, I would too. I wouldn't want her to think I'd lost it.

_Get what?_

_It was the last thing he ever gave me. _

_You were going to use it sometime. What makes it so different?_

_Because I wasted it on you! On some stupid mistake- again._

_Hey, I'm sure he wanted me to have something too. Don't be so possessive._

_Then don't you be so ridiculous. You know Gramps hated you._

_Jeesh thanks. When you put it like that, it almost sounds like an insult._

_It's not a compliment, and you know it. _

_It's just memory charms, Jazz. I don't get the big deal. You can get them at the Market anytime during the Solstices. _

_They were from him! _She yells. _From him!_

_We were just getting on. Don't tell me I've ruined it already?_

Jazz scowls at me. "You're such a jerk, Kyle."

"I know." I reply simply. "We've been over this before."

"You never used to be like this. You used to actually be half alright."

"Yeah well, that was before." Against my will, tears were sprouting in my eyes, hot. I blink them away furiously. _I will not feel, I will not feel._ I chant.

"When are we going to talk about it, Kyle?"

"Never. Just shut up, and stop acting like you know it all." I lash out, knowing my words hurt. Good. Maybe now she'd leave me be.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if-"

"Don't give me advice!" I hiss.

"Don't hide from me!" she countered.

_Truce over. _

Anger washing over me in waves, I stormed from the room. _I will not..._ but I didn't know what came after that. Didn't know what I was allowed to feel anymore...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Jazz _

He knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long. He also knew he could change that just as easily as he could blink.

I wish he would just open up to me sometimes. I wish he would finally talk about it, what had made him so bitter all those years ago.

I can feel in penetrating beneath the surface, the cause of all his blackness and darkness. But he refused to discuss it, even with me.

I know probing him would do no good, as I'd just witnessed. He'd stormed out, and was probably thinking of ways to get me as he paced. He'd be back soon, expecting me to be asleep.

I decided to create a spell for calmness for him, to help him sleep. He wouldn't appreciate it, of course, but it would put him at ease which would be worth it. Plus, I knew him being stressed would make me pissed too. I didn't particularly want to be upset tonight.

The ingredients I need were listed above my bed- needless to say; I needed it a lot with Kyle. I'm fully aware, as is he, that most of the moves I make in life revolve around him. It's like I live and breathe for making life better for him. And I enjoy it. It's constructive, and it's worth it watching him sleep at ease. Smiling instead of scowling for once. It never lasts, of course, but he's my twin. Surely this is what I'm meant to do?

I read the note quickly, needlessly seeing as I know it off by heart. But mom always used to say it's better safe and sure then unknowing and in danger before she died.

Like I said, I know the spell off by heart. But I still check. A careful witch is a clever witch.

_Two teaspoons of jasmine_

_Sprinkle of protective herbs_

_Calming stone, grinded_

_Manifested power._

As I read them, I collected the ingredients. I grinded the stone, manifested my powers... and made sure the scent created was all around the room.

There you go, jerk. As if you would even notice.

I heard Kyle come up the stairs then, so I quickly skipped into bed. He would be majorly pissed if he knew I did this almost every night.

I closed my eyes and faked slumber, knowing he would only glance at me to check. He was so lazy, it was practically a disease.

He hates sharing a room with me; Kyle always has. At fifteen, he still believes in girl lergies. Childish, much?

But I don't really mind. It gives me a chance to keep an eye on him, keep him out of trouble. It's always been this way, since mom died. Before, she was the one making sure we didn't accidently harm one another in a temper. Obviously, he seems to have forgotten that. Kyle relies on me to help him win a fight. Oh no, don't think for a second that I'm good in the battle field. I'm just his plan b, for when he's suffering. I heal myself, therefore healing him. I wonder what he'd do one day when I'm not there to protect him, to help him. I wonder who he'd fare then. He certainly wouldn't be leader of his pathetic excuse for a gang. Honestly, keeping those guys in check is like being Bo Peep and not losing your sheep.

I watch him that night, Kyle I mean, while he sleeps. It sounds creepy, I know, but I can never succumb to sleep without checking him. I hate it- it weakens me, makes me a victim.

But I have good reason to tonight. Tomorrow is autumn solstice, otherwise known as Halloween. 7 years ago, he almost got us killed. It's to do with Halloween- it always gets his back up, makes him more prone to fighting. It ended up with mom having to come to our rescue, because we were dying. He'd done a spell, a complex one that had disastrous consequences. I never ever trust him at autumn Solstice...

_Flash back (third person)_

_Jazz was annoyed. She'd been waiting for her twin, Kyle, for nearly two hours now. He was supposed to making this a Halloween she'd never forget, just the two of them in the way they don't always get to be._

_It's the year 2002, and the twins are 8. Their parents have left them to the devious devices, to do whatever they wish._

_Giving Kyle that privilege would be their undoing._

"_You'll never forget it, I swear, Jazz. Just you and me. I swear." That was exactly what he had said. What he'd _promised.

_And now Jazz was freezing cold and starving. "KYLE? KYLE! Where are you?" she screamed for what seemed like the fifteenth time. _

_And then Kyle was standing there, his usual grin planted on his face. "Said I wouldn't forget, and I never break my promises. Come on... I've got a surprise." Smiling as mysteriously as an 8 year old could, the young Kyle ran off. Jazz gave chase, intrigued and majorly curious. _

_Kyle stopped at a wood. In the area was a stick bonfire, with two stools. Kyle held out his hands expectantly and Jazz took them. "What are you doing?" she asked wonderingly. She knew never to doubt her big brother, because he was perfect and knew everything._

"_The best spell you'll ever see in you life," he told her, unable to not be excited. Jazz laughed and jumped up and down in suspense, shrieking, "Tell me! Show me!"_

_Kyle looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Maybe you're not ready. Maybe you're too young."_

_Jazz puckered her lips stubbornly. "Yes, I am ready."_

_Kyle tilted his head to the side. "Are you really?"_

_And Jazz played along, screaming loudly, "YES!"_

"_Okay." Kyle broke their embrace, holding his arms up to the sky. _

_Jazz stared at him, a bit worried now. This looked like an elder spell, one they were forbidden to do. Kyle was muttering weird things now, spinning slowly on the spot, doing some magic Jazz couldn't visualize. Then the bonfire was burning, flames pouring out at deadly speed and volume. To Jazz's shock, the spurting fire was _green,_ almost the exact same colour as the twins eyes. "Stop it!" she shrieked, petrified. "Stop it right now!"_

_Kyle turned to glare at her, still muttering. He broke off for a minute, to hiss, "Thought you could handle it? Stupid baby."_

_If there was one thing Jazz couldn't stand, it was when he called her a baby. She pushed him menacingly, making him lose his concentration and almost fall into the fire. "You stupid cow!" he screamed. _

_Then he was pushing her, and Jazz was shoving back... all along getting closer and closer to the protruding flames. Jazz felt a burning stab on her back and realised they were too close to the fire. She couldn't speak- some smoke had gotten into her windpipe, so she couldn't warn Kyle, who kept pushing..._

_Eventually, Jazz toppled straight into the bright green flames. _

_Kyle's eyes widened, and he cursed. Jazz was yelling, desperately trying to get out of the flames. But these flames were magical- they tugged her back into their grip, burning her._

_Kyle was getting covered in 3__rd__ degree burns now, crying out with shock and pain._

_Jazz looked down and saw her body was almost beyond recognising- and realised she was dying. She gave up the struggle and leant back pityingly to the flames. If she was human, she would have been dead by now, Kyle too. But Jazz wasn't human, so she had to suffer for even longer._

_Jazz didn't know at the time whom had saved them, or how. She didn't even know who put out the flames. All she knew was she waked up the next day in sub- critical condition, Kyle in the bed opposite. "What did you do?" she asked. _

_Kyle looked away. "I killed her, Z," he was sobbing. _

"_No, I'm here," Jazz said, not comprehending._

"_She's dead. Mom's dead."_

_Then Jazz's whole world shattered._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_Kyle _

I hide it well when I'm awake, but when I dream, it all comes back to haunt me. Seeing mom's face, damaged beyond repair thanks to my spell. Knowing humans refused to help her because they thought she was a witch. Humans letting her die.

Me being a murderer.

I never speak of it- not to Jazz, not to anyone. Gramps died hating me because of it. Dad dislikes me, not that he'd ever admit it. The only person I have left, Jazz, despises me.

How many people can say they killed their mom aged 8?

All the emotions built inside me, are locked away in Jazz's body. Part of the twin connection, I guess. She can only feel negative emotions when she's around me- I got all the anger, self pity... and she got the happiness, the love, the sun. I can only feel those when I'm with her. This freaky bond thing is so unbalanced it's not even fair.

She hates me because of it, sometimes.

I never hate her.

I know she puts spells on me at night. She thinks I don't guess. She thinks I can't smell the calming spell she puts on me in routine. I know she does so much for me, that I can't repay.

I fight for our honour, though she'd never believe it. I do it for us.

"One day you'll understand," I mutter to myself. "Why they all have to die."

They helped _mom_ die, and for that _they_ must die. Too bad I'm going to have to force Jazz to agree.

It's Halloween tonight- the perfect time to act. Jazz won't even find out till until it happens if the spell works or not. If I have my way, she won't find out there _is _a spell until then too.

Though she'd never admit it, she's an amazing spell caster. She's actually better than me, marginally. So I'll cast my spell using her manifested power- she won't even notice the absence of power.

I just have to find the perfect spell, to blow them away. Literally, if I have my way.

Jack, Theo and Drake pester me all the way to class today. "What you going to do about Jason?" they kept asking.

"Well, I'm not exactly going to kill him, am I?"

Theo furrows his eyebrows. He looks pretty young and vulnerable when he does that, so you don't see it often.

"Why not?" he asks, confusion displayed on his face.

I look down moodily, bitterly, and don't answer.

"Let me guess," Drake says mockingly. "Jazz?"

"Hah, so not funny."

"I don't even know why you put up with her, man. Tell her where to go for once- be the master, if you please." Jack, being a total prat.

I glare at him through slit eyes. "You know I can't do that."

You wouldn't think it, but these guys are the greatest male witches I know- yet they act like total dumb arses. I sometimes wonder if their mom dropped them as kids- on their head.

"You going class or what, Kyle?"

I raised my eyebrows questioningly. Drake had just noticed my change in direction- towards the bike sheds instead of form.

I let myself have a smile. "Nah," I winked. "Blaise wants to meet me."

I walk away, ignoring the hoots and whoops from the guys. Blaise happens to be a gorgeous dark haired seventeen year old exchange witch student. Oh yeah- and did I mention her humongous crush on me?

And hey, at 15, who's going to turn her down? Honestly, I'm bad, not stupid.

"Kyle," she says in greeting.

Oh, so that's how she wants to do it. This is her way of keeping me interested- I can see through her like a piece of glass. I narrow my eyes. I'm not here for games. I'm here for advice.

"A spell," I ask curtly.

She raises her eyebrows at me in disbelief. "Not going to play, Kyle? Not going to keep little Blaise entertained for a while? You know that's not how it works, don't you now?" grinning like the fool she is, she took a step towards me.

"I just want a spell, Blaise. That's all I'm here for."

She blinks, faking hurt. "Not going to turn me down, are you? Poor Blaise."

She's so annoying when she speaks in the third person.

"I just want a spell," I repeat.

She waves a hand at me. God, Las Vegans can get irritating. "Huh- you're no fun anymore, Kyle. I think that sister of yours is taming you."

"Are you going to help me or what?" I hiss.

She tilts her head, once to the left, then the right. "Maybe. It depends on what you want. Curses? Cheating spell? I can't imagine _you_ needing a love spell."

I tap my fingers impatiently. "Come on, Blaise."

She winds her arm around my waist. I try not to stiffen. "_What is it you want, Kyle?"_ she whispers into my ear. Her breath disturbs my ears. Involuntarily, I shiver.

To distract her, I tell her.

"Death."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

_Jazz _

Kyle's not in lesson _again._ I swear, this boy is going fall straight out of high school to a dumpster at the rate he's going. He's been to what, all of three classes this week?

I was half expecting to be questioned about history last week, but I shouldn't have doubted Gramps charms.

Clarice didn't give me any funny looks, and Louis didn't look at me any more strangely than usual. Honestly, that boy needs to get a hobby, one that doesn't include staring at me with blatant interest all day.

"JAZMINE." The teacher says suddenly, and I realise I've been so lost in my warped thoughts; I've been totally blanking him.

I focus my eyes on him, wondering what he's asked. I glance towards the board, and see he's talking about the Tudors.

"Um, Henry the eighth?" I take a wild guess, hoping I'm correct.

"Err, actually, Jazmine, I just asked you to close the window. It's getting pretty chilly in here."

Blushing furiously, I do the deed.

_Smart one, Z, _I tell myself. _You need to pay attention. No more slip ups._

All day I expect to have a stab wound, waiting for Kyle to muck up. But lunch came and went, and nothing had happened. Maybe, just maybe, he's not doing anything stupid today.

Looking back, I should have known that was the dumbest thing I could have ever thought.

Almost as much as the last time.

_Flash back, (third person)_

"_What?" whispers 8 year old Jazz, hoping that she'd misheard._

_Kyle spared himself nothing. "I killed her."_

"_But the doctors, surely they could-"_

"_They- they don't care. To them she's an evil witch."_

_Jazz slammed her hand down onto her bed, giving into the tantrum brewing. "SHUT UP! I don't believe you! You're lying!"_

_Kyle was blinking back tears. Jazz knew this was bad- Kyle never cried, not when the dog had died, or his favourite budgie._

"_I wish I were," he told her._

"_I hate you," Jazz hissed at him for the first time. "MURDERER."_

_That was around the time when Kyle, the greatest big bro ever, broke down in tears for the first time since birth._

_If you asked Jazz now, she'd never believe she'd said that. But she had, and Kyle still remembered. _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

_Kyle _

I stink of Blaise's nasty perfume. It clings to my turtle neck, so I move in a cloud of alluring witch scent. Great- just what I need.

But she helped. She gave me a brilliant idea, one that will be remembered forever.

I put the finishing touches to the combining stage, and then manifest Jazz's power using a few of her stray hairs and a pair of old socks.

Yeah, it's done. Around about this time, Jazz should have fainted.

Around about this time, I should be thinking of the lie.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

_Jazz _

"I'm alright," I insist, trying to sit up and failing. The entire class is surrounding me, petting and consoling me.

"Z, you just _fainted,"_ pointed out Fi-fi, throwing her arm around my shoulder.

I shrug it off, my mind on other things. Kyle? Is he okay? What's happened this time?

But then I remembered that I hadn't eaten this morning. Not everything had to be about Kyle, I remind myself sternly.

"Jazmine, would you like to go to the bathroom? Louis, would you mind accompanying her?"

"NO." My voice came out louder than I'd thought, and Louis stepped back, looking hurt. "I mean, no, I don't need the toilet. I'm fine- seriously, I'm fine."

Mr. Clark didn't seem convinced at all.

I stood up with great effort, resisting the impulse to lean on Joey for support. I flexed my muscles quickly, discreetly.

_You see?_ I thought to myself. _No damage. Kyle's fine._

Something felt a little weird, though. I couldn't feel as much power entwining with my witch blood as before- not quite an absence, more of a shortage.

Kyle. I needed to find Kyle.

"Y'know, sir, um, maybe I should go to the bathroom. I feel a bit strange."

"Louis will-"

"No," I interrupted, no longer caring about his feelings. I need Kyle. "I'll go on my own."

"Kyle?" I was getting a little desperate now. I couldn't find Kyle _anywhere. _Usually he's hanging around the school somewhere, even if he's not actually in class that period. He's always _there-_ mostly because he hates leaving me alone. He thinks I don't know.

Shows how much he knows.

"Drake!" my voice radiating with relief, I greet the lesser evil of Kyle's gang.

He nods in my direction. "Jazz."

His coldness doesn't bother me. He's always like that- it's his natural expression and way. I don't think he means it in any hostile way. I've known him since I was nine- it makes sense that I would get to understand him.

"Have you seen Kyle?" I let the worry colour my tone, thinking that he must be near if I can feel it.

Drake hesitates and stares at me before answering. This is how I know he's going to lie to me.

"Err, he went for a walk. I don't know where."

Then I'm angry. "I can feel him. Don't lie to me."

Drake looks at me nervously. Then he says the one word I dreaded to hear, one that I was almost expecting.

"Blaise."

Crap. If he's with Blaise, he's planning something big. I turn my face up to look at Drake, and I'm startled as I see his expression.

He wasn't cold, not anymore. He was staring at me, warmness coming from his very pores.

"Jazz," he whispers.

Oh for god's sake. I needed to find Kyle, not flirt with his best friend.

But I decide to humour him. I needed more information.

"Stay away from him today. Trust me, Jazz."

I blink in confusion. Drake giving me advice?

His arms grab my shoulders and I shriek.

"Have you fainted today?" he asks fiercely, shaking me a bit. I may be strong, but he's stronger. His hands were actually hurting.

"What's it to you?" I narrow my eyes at him, suspicion growing.

"You have," he states, almost sadly.

"_What do you mean?"_ I'm losing my temper more rapidly now. I can't do that without Kyle near- which meant he was close.

But he shakes his head and turns back to the door he appears to be guarding. Then I realise where we are- outside the boy's lav. The place Kyle likes to do his spells in school.

"What's he up to?" I'm shouting now.

The door creaked open then and Kyle steps out. "Whose who up to?" he asks calm as you please, slinging his arm around my neck and staring at Drake.

Drake hurries off, leaving me with Kyle. Aw, crap.

"You know, I wonder about him. Whether he's a bit too soft."

He doesn't seem to be speaking to me. "Soft on what?"

Kyle looks at me, suspicious himself now. "On you." I open my mouth to protest, and Kyle squeezes me. "What's he told you, then?"

That's how I know he's got me. What do I say now?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

_Kyle _

Stupid, stupid Drake. He's meant to be guarding, not talking to Jazz, and not giving her info. Does he think the walls are thick or something? Honestly, this school is so cheap that the walls are like paper. He might as well of said it in front of me.

But I'll deal with him later. Right now, I need to deal with Jazz. She's already feeling guilty though, so it may not be too hard.

"I bet he's told you that you need to stay away from me." I shake my head, faking sadness. She's fallen for it- good.

"No, no!" she's reassuring me now. "He wouldn't say anything like that. I just wanted to know if you were ok."

"Why?" I tried to sound as if I didn't know. It works. Her story face comes on.

"It's so strange. I was sitting in lesson, Y'know, and then I totally passed out. Everyone was crowding me, like 'Oh god are you okay' and I was just like- Omigod, what about Kyle? Hang on, _are _you okay?"

She's babbling. Yes, she's hiding something.

But then, so am I. So I guess we're even.

"I'm fine," I say comfortingly. "Are you okay, though? Not feeling lightheaded or anything?"

"Not anymore."

I pick up a trace of her thoughts- something about breakfast?

"Because, Y'know, you didn't eat breakfast today. That could be it."

I'm saying it as she's thinking it, and she believes me. "That's just what I was thinking, though it's a bit strange you didn't faint too."

She's edging closer to interrogating me now.

_Say it,_ I dare her. _Ask about Lace._

"You weren't in class today, and I was just wondering..."

Yup, definitely getting there. Say it.

"Were you with- that girl, what was it- Lea?"

I resist the urge to laugh. She knows she's called Blaise. This was her desperate shot at lying.

"Really, sis. I'm disappointed. Was that the best you could do?"

She blushes. "Knew all along, did you?" she asks, developing a deep fascination with the floor.

"Yes. These walls are mega thin, you know. So ask me."

She looks up, startled. "Ask you what?"

"About Blaise. Seeing as you're so desperate to know." I tap the side of my forehead, reminding her that she wasn't shielding herself at all.

"Were you with Blaise today?"

"I might have been."

"It's not funny. I'm asking you a serious question."

"And I'm answering it like I would if it were. Stop being nosy."

"Stop lying, then," she throws back, glaring.

"Fine. Yes, I was with Blaise. But not for what you think."

"Not a spell?" she asks sharply.

I try not to show how close she is.

"Course not. Blaise is more useful in... Let's say, physical ways."

She frowns. "You're sick, Kyle. So you didn't... get a spell or anything?"

I laugh. "I got some. Not a spell though. What, you're so interested in my love life?"

"You're incapable of loving someone."

"Oh, I don't know. Blaise doesn't seem to think so. In fact, she says I'm the best-"

"Okay, I so don't want to know. Fine, you were with Blaise. Anything else?"

"No."

"Fine," she huffs, and goes away.

There was something else. Proof that I can love somebody.

Because I love you,  
Jazz.

And I loved her. Mom.


End file.
